


Holiday Spirit:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Consensual, Couches, Daughters, Dinner, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Garland/Garalands, General, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Plan/Planning, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons, Tinsel/Tinsels, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tony & Danny were getting their house ready for the holidays, What happens as they plan it out?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Kudos: 4





	Holiday Spirit:

*Summary: Tony & Danny were getting their house ready for the holidays, What happens as they plan it out?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was decorating his staircase with garland, He was definitely a happy man now, cause he is an engaged man. The Blond was excited also cause it’s his first holiday as an engaged man, The Loudmouth Detective was gonna go all out for the holidays, Cause Tony deserves to be spoiled, & have a good holiday too.

**_NCIS Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo was going through his collection of the cookbooks, cause he wants to do a feast for his family, & start traditions too. The Hunky Man was excited too, & he was an instant father for the first time too, He can’t wait to spoil Charlie & Grace this holiday season.

After he planned the organized meal, He made some hot chocolate for himself, & his lover. “Someone’s in the holiday spirit”, Tony said with a smile, as he watched Danny start decorating the christmas tree, & then joined in after a couple minutes. Danny smiled, & said, “I just want it perfect for you, the kids, & our family”, He wrapped his arms around his lover, & kissed him.

The Taller Man said in an reassuring tone, “It will be perfect, It will be perfect cause we will be together”. Danny smiled at that thought, The Couple shared another kiss, & put their foreheads together, & enjoyed the silence for a second. “Come on, Let’s get the tasks done”, Danny said, as he puts the ornaments on, as Tony puts a touch of tinsel, & the lights on. Then, They sat down on the couch, & sipped on their hot chocolate, as they enjoyed their work.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
